Hisakawa Clan
The is a large, yet secretive group of that possess strong "survival of the fittest" values. After many years of wandering, they finally settled down in during the 's reign. History Starting off as a civilian nuclear family, the Hisakawa name was a whisper in the wind, something that was seldom mentioned. A fisherman's son married a woman out of love and gave birth to four children: three sons and a daughter. Because of the current mercenary ninja market, their two eldest sons adopted new identities so they could have more jobs. The feud of the two clans that the sons joined eventually lead to their demise. Consumed with his brothers' death and the legendary - war, the youngest, Hiroto Hisakawa, became obsessed with the idea of power. He soon came to believe that only the strong would survive, and those who died didn't deserve to live or reproduce anyways. After the were founded, Hiroto and his remaining family members moved to . Only living there for a few years, Hiroto was soon exiled for treason, and his parents were executed. Now, fourteen years old, he sought other defected shinobi like him. Hiroto made them convert to the Hisakawa name because he believed that those who suffered came from the "same river of pain". According to Hiroto, this river that he mentioned so often was where his parents met and also where his brothers murdered each other. Hiroto and his growing number of followers wandered for many years, mostly staying within the boundaries of the and . To earn provisions, they were mercenary ninjas, caring not who they fought for. After realizing that families began to develop in his makeshift tribe, like his own young son and wife, Hiroto decided it was time to settle down. Remembering the battle between the Uchiha and the Senju that killed his brothers, he concluded that was ideal because he wanted to gather more intel about them. At first, the was wary of them, afraid that such a diverse group would cause problems. Through various bonds and deeds, the clan head eventually gained his trust and was allowed to stay at the village with his various clan members. As Konoha faced many hardships over the years, such as , the Hisakawa diligently helped and defended their village. Abilities While not having any specific or , the Hisakawa are still considered as a powerful clan, in part due to its and traditions. However, their thoughts and ideals are not what make the Hisakawa unique. What they have is a genius talent for . Even if they are not blood-related to the Founder, members of this clan often have an innate ability for sword expertise, almost as if it is a requirement to become a Hisakawa. Their kenjutsu abilities, even at a young age, can completely overwhelm s, and outsiders are often frightened of how well they can fight with a sword. The Hisakawa are also generally noted to be intelligent and crafty. Customs and Beliefs The majority of the rituals and opinions within the Hisakawa clan are solely based on the Founder's ideals and his direct bloodline's. The Founder was a proud man who valued strength and loyalty over everything else. As such, the Hisakawa are extremely prideful, to the point where anyone outside the clan is believed to be inferior. This is further supported by the fact that will never grow their hair past their beloved clan crest emblazoned on their backs. Members of the Hisakawa have an extremely twisted life view, as the idea of "survival-of-the-fittest" and "kill-or-be-killed" is the prime principle they live by. The Hisakawa clan is infamous for their members mysteriously disappearing. When asked about this, Akane Hisakawa shrugged it off as coincidental, a testament to her vow of secrecy. Later on, it was revealed that, if the majority of the clan deems someone weak or unworthy of the Hisakawa name, they will murder them in cold blood. Apparently, a "killing" is performed every six months to rid the clan of filth and to continue to host superior genes. A similar rule also applies to small children. To prove their prowess, they, at the age of no more than six, must kill at least one member of the clan in order to be applied into the or less they will be murdered themselves. This "coming-of-age" ritual was devised by the Founder's son as a way to make sure the clan was only composed of the strongest shinobi. Leaders *'Hiroto Hisakawa': Founder of the clan; succeeded by his son. *'Daichi Hisakawa': Created the Acadamy entrance requirements; succeeded by Makigumo. *'Makigumo Kurama': Threatened Susumu and rose to power by fear alone. Hiers *'Susumu Hisakawa': Designated to be Daichi's successor; disinherited himself to save his own life. *'Akane Hisakawa': Designated to be Makigumo's successor. Trivia * can loosely translate to "river from long ago", which hints to the Founder's roots in the Land of Water. *The Hisakawa clan crest represents a drop of blood falling into a river. *The Hisakawa were originally meant to be descendants of the .